Warmth and Coincidences
by AlwaysWill
Summary: Kise has always longed for warmth.


**HI GUYS~ XD. This is actually my first fanfiction about Kuroko no Basuke here. There might be some minor errors in this one, but please see through my mistakes and understand Kise's feelings here. This fic was a result of negative feelings. Oh well. **

**WARNING: If you don't like shounen ai, don't read. If you don't want to be overly dramatic or you don't want to get your mood down right now, please do not read. XD**

**Sometimes, I think Kise's lonely. I'm glad that he's in Kaijou right now and that he's enjoying his time there~ XD.**

**OKAY SO THIS HAS BEEN LONG. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kise has always longed for warmth.

Kise Ryouta thought everything was just a mere coincidence. The death of his father was just a coincidence. Him getting lost in the mall and never finding his mother ever again was a coincidence. The fact that he never had friends must be just a lonely coincidence.

He thought of blaming all of them, but he couldn't.

After all, there must be something him that made them hate him.

So, he strived hard. He learned how to copy abilities, and make them his. He hated to lose. He got scouted by a modeling agency, and was known by many. Everyone knew and admired him. But, he still felt the "coldness" of everyone around him.

Then, he joined Teikou's basketball team.

He saw a tall, dark guy , and was astonished. He admired him, totally captivated by his fiery passion and flawless movements. He became obsessed with his plays and swore that one day; he'll beat this guy he was watching right now.

This admiration became a rancorous feeling when he met someone he wanted to get warmth from.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kuroko Tetsuya wasn't anything special. He was the weakest when it came to body stats, but he was a part of the Generation of Miracles. He was the "Phantom Sixth Man" who was always invisible. But, the thing that attracted Kise to him was his crying face.

After Teikou's match against XXX High School, Kuroko went missing. Kise was assigned to look for him. He forced his very exhausted body to look for the phantom player. After roaming around, he found him sitting on the floor, clutching his right leg. It took Kise a few moments to analyze what had happened to Kuroko.

He got hit badly by one of those players who didn't fight fairly.

Kise felt apathetic; he didn't know how to react in such a situation.

What happened next was very surprising.

Kise saw droplets of pain streaming down the Phantom's face, which he would never imagine to come out from those pair of eyes. Though he cried, he never let out a groan or a yelp. He held the pain silently in his heart.

Something inside Kise stirred; his heart was beating fast and he had this urge to take Kuroko in his arms and soothe his pain. It wasn't too long until Kuroko detected the model's presence.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko said in a nonchalant tone. He wasn't showing any emotion at all.

But, Kise wanted him to cry. He wanted Kuroko to show him what others couldn't see. He wanted Kuroko to be vulnerable around him.

Kise wrapped his arms around Kuroko unconsciously. The Phantom was surprised; he had never expected Kise to do that. Kise could hear his heart racing. He didn't really plan on doing it on purpose. He was about to take his arms back when he felt two small arms hugging him back.

He was astonished.

Kise didn't expect Kuroko to hug him back so willingly. The thought of it made Kise's heart beat even faster than before. But, he knew better than to focus on his own feelings. He felt the Phantom's hands clutching his shirt tightly. He must be in a lot of pain, They sat there, listening to their own heart, beating in sync with each other.

Maybe coincidences weren't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Kise already had fifteen attempts in trying to get Kuroko to notice him. But, they were all failed attempts. It's either he ends up humiliating himself or he ends up meeting an accident. Kise has never been this clumsy before. Maybe this "attraction" was the "poison" to Kise, a good "poison" in a way. It made him feel strange emotions that he had not felt before.

* * *

Kise, after doing all of his lined-up work today, decided to drop by in the basketball court to relish up his skills. As soon as he arrived, he heard the squeaking of eager rubber shoes. He smiled to himself. He liked the fact that his team mates loved basketball so much. He excitedly peeked at the door.

But, the next thing he saw was something unexpected.

He saw Aomine shooting a lay-up and collapsing on the floor. Kuroko was at the left side of the court. He rushed quickly to aid the tall and dark player on the floor. Aomine pulled Kuroko towards him, and as a result, Kuroko fell on Aomine.

"Hey, keep your promise."

"What?" Kuroko replied nonchalantly.

"If I can shoot 50 shots within 3 minutes, you'd kiss me. And, I just did. " Aomine pulled Kuroko's face nearer to his. Kuroko looked at him for a brief moment.

_Kurokocchi… Don't…._

Kuroko crouched down and kissed Aomine gently.

Kise's heart was torn to pieces. He clutched his chest, and ran. His legs ran and ran, but he didn't even know where he was going. The darkness was overwhelming, but Kise didn't care. His heart was broken, his face ruined, his sweat soaking his clothes. The tears won't stop falling from his eyes. His lips were already bleeding tremendously due to the excessive lip biting he did to muffle his cries earlier.

But, none of these mattered to him.

_It hurts_, Kise thought as his legs gave up on him, causing him to collapse to the ground. Kise felt defeated. The only person that mattered to him was gone. Kise thought he had finally found someone who would prove him that pretty coincidences could happen. He thought that maybe he could the change the way Kise thought about the world. Maybe, for once, he'd be able to finally find what he was looking for.

Someone who'd give him the warmth he so longed for.

…Well, that was what he thought.

* * *

It was the practice match between Teikou and XXXY High. Teikou, of course, won as usual. But, what surprised the team was Kise not scoring even a single point today. He got a scolding from Akashi, but he still was "off". While they were on the way home, he saw Kuroko and Aomine recalling the events of today cheerfully. Kise stared at them and smiled faintly. Kuroko radiated warmth. That was the warmth that he had longed for, the warmth that he had waited for so long to receive.

It was a poor coincidence that the one that he wanted warmth from, gave his own warmth to somebody else.

* * *

**END.**

**Please do review this. ^^**

**Thank you for reading. Please enjoy your day. ^^**


End file.
